Rise
by Noctis Atma
Summary: Stiles' pack is killed, so he moves in Beacon Hills for safety reasons with his parents. His mother is killed a while later and Stiles becomes an alpha himself, so Derek decides it's best if he helps Stiles. Warnings: YAOI (guy x guy), Sterek, M for later chapters, were!Stiles, mPreg. Don't like it? Don't read this. Summary sucks, yay
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello y'all. So. I've decided to write my own Sterek fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction I'll write by myself, so please don't be afraid to give me some tips and all that jazz c:

My beta is the awesome Kaioky, by the way, thanks a lot in advance hon!

So yeah. Sterek's gonna happen people. Stiles is a born werewolf here. And read below to find out everything. Cuz' I won't spoil it for you c:

Thanks to all that will read this story  
This chapter is written with Stiles as the storyteller.

* * *

Notes in advance for readers:

Stiles' mother dam surname is **Randale**. Which means _wolf's shield_

His mother's name is _Megan_ or _Meg_ for short

* * *

It all started nine years ago when his whole pack was brutaly murdered.

With the pack's heritage running down to the first ever werewolves, the Randales were one of the most powerful and respected of packs among the supernatural world.

Not only did they help other werewolf packs who sought help, but the Randales also aided and educated new mages, vampires and human packmates.

But the fairytale ended exactly two weeks, five days and seventeen hours after Stiles' 7th birthday, when every member of their pack was at the family mansion, doing their daily chores.

Well not _everyone_.

Stiles himself was out shopping groceries with his mother, Megan, and his father, John.

But that's only a small, unimportant detail in the whole scene.

Everyone else was at home. And it happened in the middle of the day.

_What happened_, you ask?

Hunters happened. To this day, the individuals are still unknown. But those faceless things are the cause of Stiles' pain. The pain he had to live with every day for the last nine years and still counting.

Getting off track again...

It happened in the middle of the day. The hunters attacked Stiles' home and pack. The day was hot, so everyone sought out the coolness that the indoors granted. That was the first mistake the big family made.

As far as it's known from the scents, or the lack thereof, the hunters maked theirs with a mix of wolfsbane and mountain ash, so no one could track them down. With their scents masked, they closed a circle of mountain ash around the house, so none of the werewolves could escape.

Next, they released some kind of wolfsbane gas into the mansion through an open window, room after room, the house slowly filled up with the gas. When the werewolves finally found out what was happening, it was already too late. All the windows had been somehow silently bolted shut to prevent the gas _and_ inhabitants from escaping.

The werewolves inside were getting weaker and weaker with each passing moment, finally after a five minute exposure to the toxic gas, the hunters broke the door down. Armed with silver bullets coated in wolfsbane, the unknown hunters quickly overpowered the intoxicated weres.

The bullets did their job slowly, letting the silver mixed with wolfsbane melt and circle around the veins of the suffering creatures. Once the deadly mix hit the heart, death wasn't far behind.

All the betas were dead in less than 15 minutes, but the alpha's body fought against the toxic mix. Adoth, the alpha and Stiles' grandfather, refused to die without a fight and willed his body to fight harder, his mate Taboo felt the sheer determination oh her mate started struggling against the acid in her system.

Their power was weakening with every death of a packmate, human or werewolf. Soon, Taboo felt her power dissapear when the last werewolf died. With the weight of so many deaths on her shoulders and the pain of the mixture swimming through her veins, she quickly lost the fight for her life.

After Taboo's death, the hunters dragged the pack's humans into the living room where Adoth was still fighting a loosing war. The humans were then sliced in half, right in the middle, their gasps for breath broke Adoth's heart, the organs and blood spilling over the floor, the growing pool of gore slowly making it's way toward the dying alpha, who had tears running down the blood that was splattered on his face.

Adoth knew he didn't have much time left. He passed the alpha title onto the eldest werewolf in the pack still living, in this case it was Stiles' mother. Exhausted from fighting the wolfsbane too long, he closed his eyes and let death overtake him.

* * *

When Stiles and his parents returned from grocery shopping, they were greeted with this horrible bloody scene. Bloody shoe prints leading out in the forest, the front door nothing but pieces of wood scattered around. Luckily for the remaining family of three, the hunters were already gone. The place reeked of blood, human and werewolf blood, and different kinds of hybrid wolfsbane. No heartbeats were heard from the home, no survivors, not even one.

Stiles looked in horror at the house that has been filled with life no longer than three hours ago, but now not even a sound came from the burned down shell. The scent of fear radiated from his parents and even with his young mind he knew something was very wrong. It clicked in his brain after a while, his mind was already screaming at him '_Run! Run away!_'.

The three quickly left the scene, not turning around for anything in case the hunters were still hanging around.

Megan thought it was best for them if they didn't stay in one place too long. They were able to move every two months thanks to the pack's money account that was packed with money.

Moving never agreed with Stiles, since every time they moved, he had to make new friends, only to leave then again after two months.

That took it's tool on the young boy. He started to spend more time inside, playing video games and reading comics. It also forced Stiles to grow up quicker than other kids his age. He became much more quieter, which was very different from his usually loud personality, more serious and closed-in. Megan and John were concerned for their child, but could do nothing about it. It was a life and death situation.

When Stiles reached age 14, his parents decided to finally settle in a small city called Beacon Hills. After seven years of moving back and forth this was a welcomed change.

The small town was a perfect hiding spot and it was also very beautiful. It was surrounded by a thick forest and everyone knew everybody.

The town belonged to the Hales for a long time, but the whole pack, except Derek Hale and his uncle Peter Hale, died in a fire that was also caused by hunters. The two remaining Hales taking care of their domain.

Peter Hale was the brother of the former alpha and Derek Hale was the alpha's second child. The alpha title was inherited by Derek from his father after the man died in the fire. Derek wasn't the best of alphas, but he was trying his best, with his uncle's help, to be worthy of the title.

The two Hales accepted the three Stilinskis on their territory, so in a form of a 'thank you', Megan taught Derek the ways of the alpha. He was a very fast learner and in no time he started acting like a real alpha.

Stiles was glad they settled in, at least for a while. He started with high school and had no trouble with the grades. He made fast friends with Scott McCall, who was now his best friend, Isaac Lahey, with whom he exchanged his hidden family troubles in the last years. He also befriended Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, surprisingly the school's favorite person Danny Mahealani, the Ice Queen Lydia Martin and even Jackson Whittemore, who concealed a good heart under layers of jerkness. The odd bunch were inseparable. They often went to clubs or watched movies on weekends.

Stiles never met the two Hales in person. He only knew them from what his mother told him. He found out that he had a lot in common with Peter, a researcher by heart like himself. And Derek? He sounded like a broody self centered idiot.. like Jackson somehow.

Two years of high school came and went. From then on everything in Stiles' life went downhill. Near the beginning of the third semester he found out his mother was in a horrible car accident. Stiles and his father, who was now the local sheriff, raced to the hospital. His mother was laid out on her back on the uncomfortable hospital bed, IVs were running into her arms, her whole body badly beaten and the foul odor of wolfsbane around her. Stiles knew this wasn't a normal car crash.

A week has passed since his mother's accident, his father stayed loyally with her day and night. Stiles knew he should drag his father home and force him to sleep and eat something more healthy than the cheap food the hospital offered. He finally convinced his father to go home with him.

He woke up a couple of days later and felt a surge of power run through him. He quickly scrambled into the bathroom and changed his eyes. They flashed red. Which only meant- _no_.

Stiles raced downstairs to the kitchen where he found his father curled around himself, a phone clutched in his hands, sobs racking his body. He reeked of sadness and cheep alcohol, signaling his father had been trying to drink his sadness over Megan's death away.

The next two months, Stiles stayed home, just being there for his father. Peter visited once or twice to check on them. The teen really appreciated that from the older werewolf and found he liked Peter, in a fatherly way, when the man gave him a kiss on the forehead and a nuzzle to his hair. He really misses contact with others; his own father wasn't really the touchy-feely type when he grieved.

Peter has suggested he went and visited Derek. Stiles thought about that a little. It was time to learn how to become a real alpha for his dad, his only pack left.

* * *

Please do rate and review (:


	2. Meet the Sourwolf

Hello again! Part 2: _Meeting the Sourwolf_ is out now!

As some already noticed, Laura is not alive anymore, she died in the fire with the others. I'mhorribleIknowandI'msorry.

Speaking of part 2, I'd _really_ appreciate if someone made a cover, PM me if interested please!

WARNING: This is _yaoi_ (guy x guy), this chapter has some cuss words in it. Don't like - don't read. This is your sedond warning - the first one is in the summary

Tell me if you like it with a review! Can't make it better when no one tells me what to do, right? (:

* * *

After a week of debating if it was smart to pay a visit to the other alpha with himself, Stiles finally decided to go. He stood up, taking off his old, oversized clothes on the way to the wardrobe. He dug through the many clothes he owned and pulled out black sweatpants, a white and black striped shirt and a red hoody. After lazily putting the clothes on, Stiles sluggishly moved down the stairs to the living room where he found his father munching on a salad Stiles forced him to eat.

"Dad?" Stiles called into the room to alert the other to his presence. John turned around to face his son with a small smile pasted on his face and hummed in question. The man looked much better - the light returned to his eyes, he smiled more and most importantly, he started acting like a father again.

"I'm going to visit the Hales. Peter offered to help me with my new alpha powers. That alright with you?" the teen asked softly while walking inside the room, plopping down in a chair beside his father and bumped their shoulders together lightly, a brighter smile tugging on his lips.

John gave a small chuckle and ruffled Stiles' hair that he grew out "Sure thing kiddo, just be back home before eleven, okay?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh "Don't you go and worry about me, old man. Your baby boy has grown into a strong man in these past years" he made his point by gesturing to his own tall, lean and slightly muscular body.

John snorted rudely and pushed his son away playfully "Well son of mine, get on your way then,"

The teen hummed an affirmative and stood up stretching "Roger that," Stiles replied loud enough while walking towards the front door. He snatched the keys to his jeep off the table that stood near the entrance "And don't even think of eating that chocolate ice cream I know you bought" he called back into the house. He heard his father mutter about werewolf sons, their noses and not having anything sweet for a year and chuckled. He slammed the door shut and walked to his prized jeep. Stiles unlocked the door that opened with a sharp squeak and jumped into the small place the cabine offered.

* * *

The only road to the Hale house was filled with holes that rocked his jeep. Stiles growled out in annoyance as the car continued thrashing "Stupid Hales, stupid forests, stupid holes.." he ranted to himself and willed the car to go a little faster up the hill.

After a while he finally reached the clearing with the renovated house in the middle. Stiles killed the engine and stepped outside, inhaling deeply and taking in all the new scents that clung to the building. He immediately recognized the unique musky and sweet smell with hints of ash, roses and mild cologne inside, that could only belong to Peter. This relaxed Stiles, since the man became like a second father to him over the days.

But in the mixture of new smells, there was one that stood out in particular and immediately caught Stiles' attention. It was stronger and muskier that Peter's, laced with power and underneath all the musk were traces of wood and rain. Stiles instantly liked it, since his wolf felt safe around it, like it hadn't felt for years now, a small growl of approval rising from his throat. Stiles' heart hammered in his chest and his lungs were struggling to get enough air. He wanted to roll around in that scent, permanently making it a part of his own.

As Stiles continued to daydream, a tall figure sneaked behind the teen and started silently advancing towards the boy. The figure - a male, charged at the unsuspecting alpha, a wolfish grin showing sharp fangs, brilliant blue eyes flashing.

Stiles' fantasies were stopped short when a weight slammed into his back, pushing him face first into the ground. His first instinct was to rip the attacker off his back, but he calmed down when a very familiar scent hit him, a slow grin stretched his lips apart as he looked over his shoulder.

"Well, well, well... who do we have here? Little Red all alone in the woods? Isn't it a little dangerous, since who knows what creatures lurk here in the deep, dark forest," a soft voice cooed at the younger while a hand tugged the red hood over Stiles' head.

"Oh ha ha, tell me then, dear sir.. are the bunnies out yet? Because I have a serious case of leporiphobia," Stiles shot back with an eyeroll.

There was a chuckle and the weight on his back disappeared shortly after. Stiles stood up and dusted his sweatpants off, tugging the hood back down while shooting a smile at the man "Creeping around again, aren't we? I swear Peter, you are going to scare someone's soul right out of their body,"

Peter gave a huff of laughter and patted the teen on the shoulder "Of course, because everyone sane enough walks through these woods," he gave a push to the shoulder he was holding towards the house "Let's get going, Derek is waiting for us inside"

Stiles nodded and started walking, Peter following on his side. He opened his mouth to ask Peter a question, but quickly closed it when the front door slammed open.

The first thing that hit Stiles was the overly musky scent from before, the one that easily overpowered Peter's. Stiles' knees became weak and he had to bite his lower lip to hold back a whiny moan that was threatening to break out. Inside, his wolf was rumbling contented.

Stiles shook his head lightly, to get rid the overwhelming scent that swam in his brain and focused on the guy's appearance. Strong, long legs lead to nicely shaped hips, which were curved just right, a lean abdomen with impressive abs that could be seen through the white wifebeater the man was wearing, broad shoulders continued into muscular arms with big hands. A long neck was leading to a strong, angular jaw that was covered in stubble, full and slightly chapped lips, sharp cheekbones, a straight noce, thick eyebrows and a forehead, both pulled together by a frown and a messy mop of black hair. But Stiles had to catch his breath when their eyes met. The man standing before him had the most breathtaking eye color he had ever seen. His eyes were an amazing mix of amber yellow and emerald green and when catching the light just right they gave off an unnatural glow.

Stiles let his own eyes slide down the man's face and stopped them when he reached the lips. The teen gave out a silent dreamy sigh, but then realized something. The said lips were _moving_.

His eyes widened and flicked back to the man's face, who was giving him the frowny stare "Shit. What did you say?" Stiles asked and gave himself a mental facepalm. What was he thinking? He sounded so _dumb_ "I'm sorry, uh.. I wasn't quite listening,"

The man raised an eyebrow that said '_No shit_', the frown still present. After another few seconds, he huffed and walked back inside the house "Just come inside"

Stiles gasped when he heard the others voice for the first time, it was deep and slightly raspy, just right for a little blood to rush south. Stiles' mouth was still hanging open when he slowly turned to face the now chuckling Peter, who had a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"What?" the teen hissed and narrowed his eyes "What are you thinking? No, wait. Don't answer that. I don't care. Really. But wow. Was that the alpha? I mean.. was that Derek?" Stiles asked and got a small amused nod in answer "Wow. He.. He's fucking hot. Wait. I said that out loud didn't I? Forget it. You heard nothing. Nothing, do you hear me? But still, does the hot gene run in your family? Well, pft, not that I think you're hot or anything, because hello? Age difference much? If you'd be a tad bit younger, by that I mean like around 20, I'd totally tap you. Not that I'm gay, but don't get me wrong! I don't hate gays, I love th- like them. Uh... I'll just.. Shut up now.." he stopped his rant, a heavy blush coloring his cheeks with Peter now laughing loudly and he could definitely _hear_ the smirk that was stretching Derek's lips. Yes, he could hear smirks through walls.

Stiles snapped his teeth in Peter's way as a warning before he stalked up onto the porch and inside the house where Derek's scent hit him with full force again. He had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself, since his wolf purring was like crazy and it all was making the teen a little dizzy. Peter walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "You okay?" the older asked and Stiles could only nod.

"I'll get you some water, yeah?" Peter told him gently, walking away after he made sure Stiles was okay. The teen sighed softly, moving carefully towards what was probably the living room or the room where they held meetings.

Derek was standing before the fireplace, his back turned to Stiles and his arms crossed over his chest. "So, Derek, right? Peter told me you could uh.. help me with my new powers?" the teen asked and the only reply he got was a grouchy grunt "Okay, look. I'm not the one with more experience, so I would really appreciate some response, with words, because I believe I don't know how to speak neanderthalian," Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek's back as he waited for the other to do _something_.

Derek turned around slowly with an inhale of air, making eye contact "Okay. But you'll have to do everyhing I ask. No matter how crazy it sounds, okay?" the man's eyes then focused over Stiles' shoulder where Peter walked into the room a second later, carrying a tray with a mug of water, two glasses and coffee. He put the tray down on the table and filled the cups. Peter grabbed one of the glasses and passed it silently to Stiles, who accepted it with a warm smile, which Peter returned. The beta picked up his coffee, giving a mock bow to both alphas "I'll be in my study" he murmured and walked away.

Stiles gratefully sipped some of the liquid down his dry throat and turned to look Derek straight in the eyes with a serious expression "Yeah, I can do," he looked out of the window "I just want to learn to control the powers as fast as possible, to make a stable pack, no matter how small and deal with the assholes that killed my whole family and then came back for my mother, when it wasn't enough" Stiles bit down a growl, but let his eyes flash red for the first time with the Hales.

Derek hummed in thought, downing his glass of water in one gulp "Well, if you have time you could come here after school everyday and we'll train you. If that's alright of course," the male offered with a small frown creasing up his forehead.

Stiles thought for a bit, swirling the water around the glass "That could work, but I have lacrosse practice every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday and I kinda can't miss it, since I'm the co-captain and the team needs me and this and that and yadda yadda," he couldn't help himself from smiling, most of the guys in the lacrosse team were like a pack to him, especially Jackson. They got quite close over the last two years, not in a romantic way, but he could say Jackson was becoming an even better friend than Scott, who nowadays just hangs with Allison, following her around like a lost puppy.

"Yeah, okay" Derek eyed the smile on the teen's face and felt his own wolf's purring get louder. His wolf took interest in Stiles the first time he saw the tall boy, but Derek wasn't sure what the interest was for. Maybe it was just lust, since Stiles was the first werewolf his age he saw in a while, or maybe it was love. Derek scoffed, love.. he was already in 'love' once and it ended with his whole family dying. But Derek somehow knew this boy in front of him was special, his wolf telling his as much. He took a deep breath and let the scent of the younger overtake him. The teen smelled of home, family and underneath of light musk and something sweet he couldn't identify.

Stiles heard Derek take a deep breath and blushed as his wolf started to talk to him '_He's taking interest in you_' Stiles cleared his throat and pushed his werewolf's urges down "So, what does training look like?" he asked the other, his voice an octave higher, making his wolf chuckle '_Taking you, making you his until you can't remember your name anymore_' Stiles' blush darkened and he broke eye contact with Derek. He couldn't look at him when thinking things like that. Derek wasn't gay and surely if he was, he wouldn't find Stiles attractive.

Derek smelt nervousness and a little bit of arousal radiating off of Stiles and he gave a silent amused humm "Well, there will be physical workout, a lot of it, since we need to get your body in shape'' the man told Stiles while rubbing his stubble "And then we'll see about your full alpha form and how you react in different situations inside both human and alpha forms"

The latter got Stiles' attention and turned to face the other again "Uh.. situations?"

Derek let a smirk stretch his lips and looked out the window "You know. Situations when you normally get angry," he said it like it wasn't a problem "Like me ripping your precious jeep apart" he added with a shrug.

The teen faked an angry gasp "How can you even _say_ that? Anything but my baby," Stiles heard the other alpha grunt "If you do anything like that, I'll force you to buy me a new one." he huffed out pouting and crossed his arms.

Derek shot the younger an unamused stare with a raised eyebrow, but stayed silent, not having anything else to say. But his wolf had other ideas, it was rumbling happily, glad it was in Stiles' presence.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the male "You aren't very talkative, are you? Plus with the way you grunt and stare at everything like it just killed your puppy.. I'll call you Sourwolf from now on, okay dud-oof!" he was cut off when a solid mass crashed him into the wall. Stiles blinked and let his eyes focus on Derek's face that was just inches away, the teen licked his lips and noticed the other was following the movement of his tongue. A blush slowly rose on his cheeks.

Derek snapped his beautiful eyes back to the teen's and leaned in until their noses were just briefly brushing "Don't. Call me dude," he hissed and let Stiles go, causing him to slide down the wall.

"Uh... Wow, yeah. Okay. So, where do we train?" Stiles' blush grew darker and he averted his eyes. He looked up when a hand appeared infront of his face.

"Come, I'll show you" Derek said and gestured Stiles to take his hand. When the teen grasped it, Derek pulled him up and lead him out of the house, their pinkies stayed hooked together, neither pulling away. It just felt _right_. They walked into the forest surrounding the house and after a few minutes they emerged on a clearing. It was beautiful with a clear sky, all stars visible and the moon a waning crescent. "This is it,"

Stiles let his mouth open "This... I- It's beautiful here. Derek, how did you find this place?" he asked and curled his pinkie tighter around Derek's, surprised when the other didn't say anything about it.

Derek swallowed and cleared his throat silently "My... My family used to train here.." he sighed and looked Stiles straight in the eyes and saw the teen wanted to say something, but he spoke first "Don't worry about it, it just brings back memories, you know?" Derek spoke with a small sad smile.

Stiles turned his whole body towards the male and laid his free hand on the white wifebeater that covered Derek's chest, right over his heart "I know," he said silently and smiled for Derek's sake "If you need someone to talk to, I'm your man okay? Maybe we could help each other with those problems, you know. Open up?"

Laying his own hand over Stiles' and squeezing it, he nodded "I'll think about it. But it's getting late. You should go back home," Derek said and gestured towards the sky with his head.

Stiles' eyes widened, how didn't he notice this before? How long was he here? His hand was tugged on, Derek started pulling him back to the house. The whole way back was spent in a comfortable silence, crickets and other animals singing their songs, their hands now firmly clasped together, fingers interlaced. The house and Stiles' jeep came into the view too soon. They stood there in silence, just enjoying the others presence, but both knew Stiles had to go.

The younger alpha faced Derek again "See you tomorrow?" he asked in a small voice and got a humm of approval back. They locked eyes and Stiles leaned in slowly, making sure Derek had the space to move away, but he didn't. The teen put a hand on the others face, feeling Derek lean into it, he slowly moved their faces together and gently ran his nose along Derek's. Two deep inhales were heard from the pair.

Stiles backed off gently, giving Derek a small, but bright smile. He walked towards his jeep, got in and drove off, but not without meeting gazes with the other again.

Derek stood on the same spot for a few minutes, but then slowly walked inside the house. His uncle was leaned on the doorway that lead to the kitchen, smirking at the alpha before moving back into his study. Derek heard something along 'Oh young love is so beautiful' being cooed, but he made nothing to deny it. Maybe it was love. _True_ love. A small true smile tugged on his lips as he walked to his bedroom.

* * *

So. Yeah. Thanks for keeping up with me and my first fanfiction!

Jackson is not an asshole here! I'm thinking of making him Stiles' new best friend instead of Scott.

AND, Peter is _not_ a creeper in this story and he's not a maniac and whatever you may call him. He wants the best for all.

'_The teen smelled of home, family and underneath of light musk and something sweet he couldn't identify.' _If you remember this line, Kaioky sais: He smells like _freshly baked_ cinnamon gingerbread.

**Follow us on tumblr:**

Kaioky: chinchilla-chinchilla  
Me: theofficialnoctis


	3. The Type

Chapter 3: _The Type_ is finally out!  
I'm so sorry to all that have been waiting for this chapter, but I had some problems with school. But anyway, it's out! Yay!

So. I didn't do this in the two chapters before, please don't sue me D':  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, but I do own this story.  
**Warning:** This is YAOI (meaning guy x guy relationship)

Thanks to all that are following and have favorited this story!

* * *

Another Monday rolled up and Stiles was driving his jeep towards the Beacon Hills High School. When he arrived at the front, there were still ten minutes to spare, so he calmly parked his car in his usual parking spot beside Jackson's silver Porsche. Said teen was already leaning on the shining hood of the car, playing something on his phone.

Jackson's head snapped up when he noticed the baby blue jeep pull up, his face brightening with a warm smile.

Stiles shut off the engine and stepped outside the vehicle, a grin splitting his face when he was pulled into Jackson's side, the blonde's arm around his shoulders.

"Morning Stilinski," Jackson's smooth voice spoke into the his ear, making Stiles shudder. He pushed Jackson away playfully with a warm chuckle.

"Don't want your d-bag germs all over me," Stiles sniped, but couldn't hide the smile that stretched on his lips a second later "So... no Scott again, huh?"

Jackson shook his head with a very human growl, a frown gracing his lips "No, he ran off behind that Argent girl again," the blonde muttered and ran his fingers through the blonde locks oh his head "He really doesn't deserve you as his best friend, you know? You are always there for him, but then he gets a girl who is actually interested in him and he goes to follow his dick after the bitch, not his heart,"

Stiles smiled at the blonde teen "Wow, Jack-Jack, those are some big words. I'm surprised you know any of them," the alpha joked while bumping his bony shoulder into Jackson's. The blonde quickly became a better friend that Scott had ever been. Jackson had Lydia as his girlfriend, but still found time to joke with Stiles, inviting the alpha on movie nights he had with Lydia. But Scott? Well, Scott would ditch him every chance he gets to be with Allison.

If Stiles were to turn someone into a werewolf, his first choice would definitely be Jackson. The blonde might act like a complete asshole to other people, but Stiles knew Jackson had a big heart somewhere underneath all that attitude.

Jackson snorted and pulled the brunette close to himself. They had this little bromance going ever since Stiles returned to school, his face twisted with a sad look and eyes red from crying and told them about his mother's death the best he could without braking into tears again. Jackson remembered Stiles comforting him when the blonde found out he was adopted, so he demanded that the brunette teen let him do the same.

"Let's get going Stiles, we're gonna miss chemistry," the blonde said while smiling slightly "Don't want another detention with Harris, am I right?"

The brunette groaned and slapped Jackson, who was now laughing, lightly on the shoulder "I swear he's overreacting with everything.. So my dad was a little rough with that poor bastard on the interrogation, so what? That doesn't mean he can be such a whiny bitch to me," Stiles hisses in a hushed tone in case the teacher was creeping around the school.

Jackson barked out a laugh "I don't see your grades suffering, Mr. I-only-have-As-at-chemistry," the blonde turned to the teen beside him "Which reminds me, do you have time after school? Lydia is having a girls-only night, so that leaves me free. Danny, Isaac and Boyd are coming, and maybe a few of the lacrosse guys, you in?"

Stiles shot the blonde an apologetic smile "Sorry Jack, I finally found a personal trainer who can keep up with me and my overdose of hyperactivity. We decided it's best to have the training right after school, so I can't do anything then,"

Jackson raised an eyebrow, but a knowing smile slowly stretched on his lips "Getting rid of the V-card finally?" the blonde started laughing loudly when Stiles turned to face him with a look that Jackson likes to call the 'you-are-a-fucking-idiot-you-know-that' look.

"Oh, ha-ha Whittemore. This is a real kneeslapper you got here," Stiles snapped quietly at the still laughing blonde. The young alpha started to walk faster, letting the arm around his shoulders slip off, so he could get away from Jackson, who stopped laughing and was now chasing the brunette down.

"Stiles! Wait, I was only joking!" the jock called after Stiles and finally caught his skinny shoulder. Jackson spun the other around to face him, while putting both hands on the brunette to ground him "Sty, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like this," Jackson apologized quietly while tugging Stiles into a hug.

The alpha leaned into the strong chest before him and felt arms curl around his back "I- I'm the one who should be sorry. Uh, I overreacted, sorry Jacks," Stiles whispered into the fabric of the shirt Jackson was wearing today, letting his own arms circle the jock.

"Hey, it's alright, let's just forget that happened, yeah?" the blonde asked with a smile and pulled away, since they were getting strange stares from the freshmen, who weren't used to the two of them showing brotherly affection in the middle of the hall "Come, Harris won't be waiting for us,"

Stiles returned the smile with on of his own, he was glad that he could call Jackson a friend. They moved side by side to their chemistry classroom. Harris was already waiting for the class to arrive, like always. The brunette felt the teacher's glare on the back of his head as he walked to the third row of tables where he sat with Danny. Yeah, he used to sit with Scott, but everything changed when Allison came.

Harris continued to poke Stiles with questions that half of the class couldn't answer, but the alpha knew how to answer every last one of them correctly thanks to his light ADHD. The classes before lunch continued to drag on forever. Finally the bell rang, signaling the start of the lunch hour.

Stiles was the first to run out of the sultry air of the classroom, turning in the direction of the cafeteria when a familiar scent caught his nose. Derek. He did a sharp u-turn towards the entrance, he heard his friends calling after him worried, but he ignored them. His heart started to beat faster, the wolf inside him rumbling quietly, wanting to be near the other alpha as soon as possible.

The front door banged open as the younger alpha ran through them onto the parking lot. He immediately spotted the black Camaro and a figure leaning on the driver's door. Stiles heard a happy whine leave his throat as he rushed forward, stopping right in front of him.

Derek looked up from his phone with his normal blank stare as he heard the younger stop.

"Uh Derek? Not that I'm not happy to see you again, but what are you doing _here_? I thought we agreed to meet after school?" Stiles asked and totally did _not_ check out how the tight black shirt hugged the others body. Not to mention the fitting jeans.

Derek raised a thick eyebrow when he saw Stiles' eyes roam over his body, his inner wolf enjoying the attention he got. The older alpha caught an unfamiliar scent of another person that was mixed with Stiles' natural one and he did his best to keep in a growl that wanted to break out of his throat "Came to check on you, to see how you're keeping up,"

Stiles smiled brightly at Derek and patted the others shoulder "No need to worry. I didn't attack and/or turn anyone yet and I probably won't do it," he chuckled and slid the hand that was resting on the others shoulder down until Stiles felt the strong and steady heartbeat right under his palm. Stiles' wolf took over his body, his eyes changing to a rosy red and his throat vibrating with a growly purr.

Derek let his wolf take control too, answering the rosy red eyes with his own blood red ones. He placed a rough, clawed hand over the one on his chest, giving it a tight squeeze.

Stiles' restless eyes darted to their hands and then back to Derek's face, which was now closer than before and it was still coming closer. Their lips were just a breath away. Stiles closed his eyes and -

"_Stiles!"_

Derek and Stiles both jumped away from eachother, their eyes traveling to the entrance of the school where all of Stiles' friends were standing, minus Scott, their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

Stiles turned back to look worryingly at Derek, who was pushing Stiles away lightly, his eyes were lit up with surprise and something else he couldn't figure out "Derek?" he asked weakly, his voice cracking on the end, fearing the worst.

Derek's eyes narrowed at the group of teenagers, but then he looked at Stiles with still glowing red eyes "We'll talk about this when you come to the clearing," he growled annoyed that they have been interrupted. He raised a hand to cup the teen's cheek, his thumb brushing along Stiles' cheekbone. Derek pulled away and opened the door, glancing at Stiles "Don't be late," he whispered and got into the black Camaro.

Stiles could only nod, frozen still by the loving gesture. He cupped his own cheek and watched the sleek car pull out of the parking lot. Six pairs of footsteps rushed towards him, then a familiar hand was laid on his shoulder, Stiles heard Jackson and the others call his name, but he couldn't respond, too busy trying to figure out what that emotion in Derek's eyes was.

Stiles' friends somehow got him to move to the cafeteria and eat at least some curly fries, so he wouldn't starve. For the rest of the classes he stared off into space deep in thought, flinching in surprise every time someone touched him.

Finally Stiles' last class ended. He quickly ran to his jeep, got in and drove off with a single wave to his friends, who were glancing at the back of the car in worry.

* * *

As soon as Stiles secured the parking break, he forcefully exited the jeep, slamming the door shut and all but flying towards the clearing he and Derek were supposed to meet. He burst through the bushes on the edge of the clearing and was surprised to find Peter standing with Derek, both Hales stopped talking when they saw Stiles.

"Peter, Derek," Stiles greeted with a nod and received a nod with a smile from Peter and a grunty '_Hello_' from Derek. He saw the beta step forward, getting all of Stiles' attention.

"Stiles, I want to know how much do you know on werewolf mating?" the oldest werewolf asked and turned his head to the side like a dog.

"Not much due to dead family and a dad, who doesn't know much about mating," Stiles replied and licked his dry lips "Why do you ask this now?"

"You're coming of age, when every werewolf seeks out their mate," Peter explained while watching the young alpha closely.

"Like a soulmate?" Stiles asked while his eyes darted to meet Derek's for a brief moment.

"It is possible, but very rare. Some werewolves never find their true mate, so they have to settle for second best," Peter let a small smile bloom on his face. He didn't miss the shift of the youngers eyes.

"How do I know if I meet my soulmate?" even Derek leaned in, interested, when Stiles asked this.

Peter chuckled at both younglings "Wouldn't you like to know," he cooed with a shake of his head. The beta bent down to pick up a stack of books that were laid out on the grass "When you'll meet them, your wolf will know," was all he said as Peter's form vanished into the forest.

Stiles started at the trees for a while longer to see if the beta will return, but when nothing happened Stiles turned to Derek and found him staring "Uh... so," he mumbled quietly, licking his lips again, a nervous habit he developed, and that seemed to snap Derek out of his Dreamland "What are we going to do now?"

Derek cleared his throat "Talk about what happened in school," he said bluntly.

Right to the point. No wasting time. Stiles blinked and gave a curt nod of his head "Right. Do you have any idea _why_ did we do it?"

Derek grunted out a 'no'.

Stiles waited the other alpha to elaborate, but all he got was an awkward silence "Uh... is that why Peter was carrying a whole library with himself? Did you tell him or something?"

Hazel eyes snapped to his "No, I was planning to if you agreed, but came home murmuring to himself about you and your first heat, so he got all the boo-"

"Wait! Wait. Heat? Werewolves go through heat?" he asked which got him a blank stare from Derek "Oh yeah. I remember my mom telling me about it. But I thought it wasn't so important?"

The older alpha nodded "It wasn't then when you were a beta, but now you're an alpha things get more complicated," he explained to Stiles "There are three types of alphas.  
"There are the _Alcanders_. They are the strongest of alphas, who are known for their loyalty to their mate and pack. An _Alcander's_ urge to mate is not present until their wolf finds a suitable mate, but _Alcanders_ can only be mated to an alpha, that isn't afraid to speak their mind, but respects the _Alcander_ neverless. This is why many _Alcanders_ stay unmated.  
"The _Frithnanths_ are the most common of alphas. They are good at maintaining peace and order among the pack. Their urge to mate isn't big. And they can mate with everyone, humans, betas, even omegas. There is nothing special about them, but they prefer to not live in harmony with other alphas.  
"Last, but not least, the _Maeas_. The rarest type of the alphas, only males can carry this gene. It's said one _Maea_ is born every 500 years. Once the _Maea_ matures, its scent attracts every unmated alpha into the near, it _must_ mate at age 17, or it will die slowly in agony from the pain the body will be going through. Since it's the rarest, _Maeas_ also want the best available mate. There is usually a tournament where alphas battle until there's a winner. The battles are not to death, except the final one if the competitors both agree to it. The winner gets to mate with the _Maea_," Derek explained and Stiles absorbed the information.

"Do you mind me asking, _why_ is a May-" "_Maea_" "Right. Why is a _Maea_ alpha so wanted? It's not strong, so why?" the young alpha wondered quietly.

Derek was expecting this question, nothing escaped the smart teen after all "There are two things that make the _Maeas_ so special," the older started talking again, his deep voice a strong contrast to the quiet nature around them, he turned his back to Stiles, beckoning the younger to follow him.

Stiles hurried silently to Derek's side to let him continue the explanation while walking.

"A _Maea_ makes their mate five times stronger, while a normal mate just makes the werewolf stronger for 20% or less. That way a _Maea_ ensures their safety. Most werewolves that want a _Maea_ as their mate are after the power," Derek told the teen and kept walking deeper into the forest with Stiles oh his side "But it's not the power that make them so special. It's the ability to bear pups,"

Stiles nodded along the explanation, but stopped walking when it all sunk in "W-wait. You said the _Maeas_ are only male, right?" he asked and got a nod from Derek in return "But... that's impossible. We men don't have the right parts to become pregnant," he mumbled out shocked, wide eyes staring at Derek's calm face.

"No, it's very much possible. Remember Stiles, we're werewolves, not humans," he told the traumatized teen.

"So.. I mean... W-what does this have to do with m-me? Why are you telling all this?" Stiles stuttered out, still trying to process the new information.

Derek turned to look at the teen, all humor from his face gone "It is a possibility you're the new _Maea_ Stiles,"

Stiles whimpered and crouched down, hands coming up to hold his head "No, no, no, no. Not possible. It can't be," he mumbled hoarsely, tears threatening to fall. The teen began to shake, feeling another panic attack approaching.

"Stiles," Derek called silently to the sobbing and shaking teen, crouching beside him to gently pull him into an embrace "Calm down and breathe. Come now, inhale, exhale," he breathed loudly while speaking, to help Stiles to focus. A warm hand was petting the teen's back gently.

After a while Stiles pulled away from the other, a wet spot now gracing Derek's black shirt, sticking to his bronze skin "Thanks Derek. And sorry.. about the shirt," the teen whispered quietly after clearing his throat.

Derek nodded his head, looking at Stiles in concern "You sure you're okay?" he asked in a grumble and pulled them both to their feet.

Stiles wiped away the wetness at his cheeks with a sleeve and nodded "Yeah, just shocked, you know? It's not every day you find out someone can impregnate you," he joked, humor slowly seeping back into the honey orbs.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Stiles could hear the frown in Derek's words without even looking at him.

"No, don't apologize. Better now than too late, right?" Derek gave a curt nod when Stiles looked at him. The teen scratched at his arm "So.. uh. How do you know I'm a _Maea_?"

"You started giving off strong heat pheromones and you're nearing your birthday," the Hale explained gruffly.

"Ah, I see. And what type of alpha are you?"

"An _Alcander_." Derek replied shortly with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips

Stiles 'tch'ed and rolled his eyes "Of course, I should have known. The Sourwolf is a mighty warrior alpha, while Stiles is a hopeless, weak little alpha"

Derek's small smirk vanished and was replaces with a frown "Stiles, don't. Being a _Maea_ does not mean you're hopeless or weak. One of the strongest warriors back in the times of war was a _Maea_. And he was not hopeless at all."

Stiles nodded his head, only half listening. "So, I came here to talk about what happened in the school," he started bluntly, feeling a blush ignite his cheeks.

Derek blinked at the other male "Right. Let's walk back to the clearing," he grunted and started walking without making sure if Stiles was following "I wanted to say I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me,"

Stiles smiled sadly at Derek's back from where he was following the male "Do you regret it?"

"What?" Derek asked shocked and turned around to face the young alpha.

"God Derek, do I need to repeat myself? Do. You. Regret. It?" Stiles huffed out, trying not to let the hurt seep into his voice too much.

"Stiles, what? No! I don't. Why would I?" Derek growled and stepped up to Stiles, so close their chests were touching.

"Why? _Why_, you ask? Just look at us. You're the broody Adonis with perfect bronze skin and I'm just an average lanky tee-" he was cut off when a pair of lips smashed onto his. Stiles gave a surprised moan, wide eyes slowly closing. After a few seconds, he started pressing into the sloppy kiss, his arms sliding around Derek's neck, fingers fisting in the soft black hair, Derek's own arms warping around Stiles' back, his slightly chapped lips sliding perfectly over the teen's own soft ones. Stiles felt Derek suck on his lower lip, then a tongue started to gently massage the soft flesh.

Derek slid his tongue gently between Stiles' lips, asking him to open his mouth, which Stiles gladly did. The older male licked into the teen's mouth slowly, coaxing Stiles' inexperienced tongue to play with his. Derek started backing Stiles into an old tree, gently pressing his back to the hard bark, breaking their lip lock to nuzzle their noses together lovingly "Are you okay with this?" he asked with a rough voice, feeling Stiles shiver.

The younger leaned down to rest his head on the strong chest before him. Stiles' deep breaths were pushing their chests together, getting them even closer. Honey brown met hazel "I am totally okay with this," the silent purr reached Derek's ears and he shot Stiles a warm smile.

The elder was leaning in again, but a cough interrupted them. Stiles jumped, clearly surprised, and turned to face Peter who was leaning on a tree not far from them with a knowing smirk on his face "Is this a bad time?" he asked with fake worry.

Derek glared at his uncle with promises of death, only growling while Stiles nursed a healthy blush on his cheeks "Uh.. yeah Pete, you were"

Peter raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but said nothing about it "I just came to tell you that your father called right now and asked for you Stiles. Said he needed you home" the beta turned and waked back to the house.

Stiles nodded dumbly at Peter's back and turned to look at Derek, who was looking at him with warm hazel eyes "You better get going, I don't want John worrying about you," Derek said and stepped back, but stopped when he felt hands tugging him back and a pair of slightly swollen petal soft lips covering his. The older let out an approving rumble, wanting to deepen the kiss, but Stiles pulled back with a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow Sourwolf," he called back to a dumbfounded Derek while running back to where he parked his jeep.

* * *

Stiles stepped into his house humming happily. He found his father sitting by the table, the whole surface of the furniture covered by papers and pictures of what looked like a crime scene. The elder had deep frown on his face, which stopped Stiles' humming.

"Dad?"

John lifted his head, shock and worry clearly written on his face. He beckoned his son forward and pushed a stack of photos his way without a word.

Stiles raised the papers to get a better look and flipped through the pages. There were sixteen photos, sixteen different bodies, male and female. All had the same injuries, all bodies were arranged in the same position and all had a symbol engraved into their chest. The symbol looked like a tribal triskelion, with three 'V's running out from the center. The last corpse had the words '_Unum tamen corpus_' cut in below the triskelion.

"Dad, what is this?" he asked shocked

John just shook his head, looking at the table, and whispered a quiet, afraid "_Alphas_,"

* * *

**Dictionary:  
**_Alcander _- Latin form of Greek _Alkandros_, meaning "strong"  
_Frithnanth _- Visigothic form of Latin _Frithunantus_, meaning "ardent for peace"  
_Maea _- Latin form of Greek _Maia_, meaning "mother"

Yay for Stiles and Jackson bromance! 8D

**Follow us on tumblr:  
**Kaioky: chinchilla-chinchilla  
Me: theofficialnoctis


	4. Double Trouble

Finally _Double Trouble_ is out. I'm really, really, _really_ sorry for the wait! I had some problems with one of my closest friends and we had to clean it up between us.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, but I do own this story.  
**Warning:** This is YAOI (meaning guy x guy relationship)

Thanks a lot to **Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky** for the wonderful support! Thanks a lot!  
And thanks to **Kaioky** for being my beta and putting up with my (poor excuse for) sass every single day on skype!

Sorry for all the mistakes we left in this chapter and the ones before!

* * *

Stiles spent the whole night awake, researching, or trying to research anything about _Maeas_ and their mating. He of course found nothing other than a few old pages about alphas in general, which were probably written by some older hunters.

He debated on calling Peter or Derek, so they could search the books that have been salvaged from the fire. Stiles already had the phone in his hands, spinning it around his fingers. He opened up Peter's contact and stared at the bright screen. With a sigh he threw the phone on the bed and spun around in his computer chair. He couldn't call someone in the middle of the night after all.

A look towards his night stand relieved his clock and blinking red numbers: 5.21 AM. Stiles blinked stupidly at the device, he wasted another night for nothing. Shrugging he stood up and headed towards his dresser, better get ready for school.

He opened a drawer of the dresser and pulled out tight black jeans, a fitting white shirt with a black collar and a dark blue button down shirt. Lydia had had enough of the plaid and oversized clothing, so she dragged an unwilling Stiles shopping for 'normal' clothes.

A shiver ran down his spine, he still remembers being pushed into fitting cabins with armfuls of different and overpriced clothing. Of course, Lydia paid for everything in the end, saying it was his early birthday gift. When Lydia stopped her car infront of Stiles' home she shot him a glare then whispered of showing him hell if the plaid wasn't out by tomorrow

The brunette teen shook his head softly, a smile on his lips and quietly moved towards the bathroom. After shutting the door, he immediately looked at his reflection in the mirror that was hanging over the sink. Stiles took in his bed hair that was sticking out in every direction possible. He opened the faucet and wetted his hands under the water, humming _Wannabe_ by Spice Girls under his breath, running them through his chocolate locks and trying to somehow tame them, winking to himself.

He turned on the shower and stepped under the spray once the water was warm enough, letting his muscles relax. He picked up his soap which was scented lightly like pine wood, the smell reminding him of his mother. He gently but firmly rubbed the soap into his skin.

When he finished showering, he stepped out and warped himself in a big black fluffy towel. Taking his toothbrush out of the cabinet, he proceeded to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he spat the remaining foam into the sink and flushed it away. The teen let out a distressed sound as he noticed he brought no briefs with himself. He slowly pulled on his pants, shifting from the uncomfortable feeling of rough texture against his private parts.

"It will have to do," he told himself while throwing on the white shirt and dark blue button down. After spraying on some deodorant he awkwardly shuffled down the stairs into the kitchen to start preparing coffee and his famous Berry Wafflewichs. While he was in the middle of making coffee, his father sleepily crawled into the room and plopped down on a chair behind the table, resting his head on the surface.

"Good morning, father of mine!" Stiles sang as he dropped a plate with peanut butter covered waffles and a bowl that held fresh blueberries and blackberries, straight from their garden. The coffee machine beeped, signalling the coffee was done.

John let out a grumbly 'thanks' as a mug of coffee was set before him and started to lazily make his berry and waffle taco. After they both ate their breakfast, Stiles stood up with a stretch, sighing when his spine popped.

"Already going?" John asked softly, still slowly sipping his coffee.

Stiles huffed out a laugh and smiled at his father "Yeah daddy-o, I thought I'd try something new? Be early for a change?"

He only got an unimpressed look from John as he stumbled out of the house to his jeep.

* * *

Five minutes away from school Stiles noticed something wasn't right. In the back of his brain his wolf was shifting restlessly, his alpha senses acting up.

First thing he saw when he stepped out of the jeep was a large group of students gathered in the parking spot where the guys usually parked their motorbikes. Stiles let his eyes wander around the crowd, when it suddenly parted and Stiles' breath caught in his throat. There were two guys, twins, walking towards him, their chocolate eyes calmly observing his own honey orbs.

The twins were both tall and well muscled. They had wide shoulders and sharp jaws, but the smaller of the two had softer face features, his cheekbones more round. Stiles straightened his stance as they kept approaching, his nose flaring as he took a deep breath. His eyes widened a little when he realized the twins were werewolves. Powerful ones. Both twins smirked at the brunette and the taller had the guts to wink at him.

Stiles let a quiet growl rumble in his throat and his eyes flashed red. The twins' smirks widened into a feral grin, fangs included.

"Hello," two identical voices said at the same time as the two were close enough and Stiles raised an eyebrow in question "We were just wondering you could show us around the school a bit, since we're new here,"

The brunette felt the whole school glaring at him. He sighed and gave a curt nod "Yeah, of course. We need to talk anyway," he said and eyed the twins over "about your trespassing onto the Hale territory without informing anyone" he hissed in a whisper with a frown, but let the frown melt into a fake smile "I'm Stiles Stilinski, nice to meet you," he extended his hand to the twins.

"Aiden," the taller twin said. He wore dark jeans, a white wifebeater and a brown leather jacket. In his hands was a plain black motorbike helmet. His full lips were curved by a smirk and chocolate eyes were glinting with mischief. Aiden's grip was firm but gentle, his hand slightly cold. When he pulled back, their fingers brushed together softly "The pleasure is all mine," he rumbled and shot another wink at Stiles.

"And I'm Ethan," Stiles felt a warmer hand grab his and he let his eyes wander over Ethan's figure. He was slightly smaller than his brother, but therefore more muscular. His strong legs were hugged by jeans and he was wearing a white shirt with black three quarter sleeves. Like his twin, Ethan was carrying a black helmet. The smirk on his face was replaced with a small caring smile, his chocolate eyes lazily searching over Stiles' face.

Stiles hummed as his wolf rumbled in approval of the twins, making Stiles grimace slightly "So, what classes do you have today?" he asked while starting to walk towards the school, glares from other teens still making holes in the back of his head.

The twins handed him their timetables. Ethan had the same classes as him, but he was seeing Aiden only in chemistry and math. Stiles nodded his head to Ethan "You're with me today," he told him and turned to Aiden "and if you want, I can walk you to all of your classes," Stiles titled his head to the side a bit, but Aiden shot him a smirk and shook his head.

"Just take care of my brother," he rumbled and walked away with a small wave.

"Ignore him, he likes to show off," Ethan chuckled and tugged on Stiles' wrist "We have history, yeah?"

Stiles shot a look at Ethan's hand on his wrist, but did nothing to pull away "Yeah, we better get going" he sighed and pulled the twin towards the classroom right on time as the bell rang.

Scott looked up from where he sat with Allison and raised an eyebrow at Ethan. Allison sent both teens a smile and a wave.

Ethan titles his head in confusion and Stiles just laughed quietly and waved back "Your friends?" the twin asked and nodded towards the two.

"Yeah. But forget about me, let's talk about you and your brother," he mumbled as he lead Ethan to his usual desk in the back "You don't mind, do you, handsome?" he asked sweetly while he sat down and prepared for class.

Ethan shot a smirk at him and leaned back in his own chair "Well, I'm not one to say no if you ask so nicely" he breathed out and swiped a quick hand under Stiles' jaw "What do you want to know sweetheart?"

Stiles' rolled his eyes, but a light blush flushed his cheeks unwillingly "Why are you and Aiden here? And why are you trespassing?"

Ethan closed his eyes, his head lolling back with a blank look on his face "A word travels around of unmated alphas. A _Maea_ will come of age in a while. In this very town. We also felt a tug towards here, in the back of our brains, you know?" Stiles hummed softly in understanding, so Ethan continued "And about the trespassing, we're free souls. Nothing stopping us from going anywhere we want,"

Stiles nodded and flipped around his notebook, not really searching for anything "Are there more of you?"

Ethan blinked one eye open and turned it to Stiles "More of what?"

Stiles picked up a pen and started to twist it around his fingers "Did you meet any other alphas on the way here? And where is your pack?" Stiles was turned forward towards the teacher to make it look like he was listening.

Ethan watched Stiles for a while, but closed his eye again, sinking down the chair a little more "There were no other alphas, as far as Aiden and I know. We didn't smell any," he shifted slightly and gave a silent grumble "As for the pack, we don't have one. It's just us, the two idiots you're now stuck with,"

Stiles smiled sideways at Ethan and punched him in the shoulder "Okay, but there's two things I really need you to answer," he turned to glare at the twin, who nodded "Are you or Aiden behind those sixteen dead bodies?"

Ethan shot up quickly, dark red eyes with thick black outlines staring at Stiles with surprise and a bit of anger "What?" the rough hissed whisper broke the silence between the two "You know what this means, right?"

Stiles shrugged and licked his dry lips "I was thinking an offering to the _Maea_? Or something like that?"

"You're not far from it," Ethan told him lowly as the red in his eyes gave way to chocolate brown "Someone, defenetly a werewolf, an alpha probably, is trying to court the _Maea_. And that _someone_ is trying to prove they're the right choice for the mate. This method of courting is really old, but it was usually with deer or something, not humans,"

Stiles nodded his head, absorbing the information Ethan told him "Do you have any idea why they are doing it with humans?"

The brunette twin gave a curt shake of his head "It's not exactly showing off power,"

Stiles snorted and caught Ethan's gaze "Wouldn't exactly be your style, huh?" he got an amused smile from the twin and starting to click his pen in a nervous fashion "If you're not the one doing it, we have another rogue were running around this small town, killing innocent people. Great. Just what I was looking for,"

Ethan whispered a soft "Stop that," and softly took the pen Stiles' fingers were molesting away from the teen "You said there were two things you wanted to know. What's the other?"

Stiles snarled lowly and tried to snatch the pen back, but Ethan was faster, holding it right out of his reach. Stiles gave up with a huff, shrinking back into his chair, after they got too many curious stares from the class and the teacher "I want you two devils together when I ask it, okay? We got chemistry next,"

As the bell rang, Stiles shuffled everything on his table inside his old Maverik gray backpack, which he still needs to replace. He threw the strap over his shoulder and all but ran out the classroom, past Scott who was calling his name, with his hand clasped around Ethan's forearm. He defenetly didn't think about the muscles shifting under his grip.

Stiles caught a familiar mop of cinnamon brown a little further down the hall, hidden behind a wall of hurrying teenagers. He grinned wolfishly and looked back at Ethan who had a helpless look in his eyes. Stiles willed his legs to go faster and started running towards the crowd, his firm grip on the twin's forearm forcing Ethan to run behind him.

Time slowed as the two werewolves neared the mass of people. Stiles shot another smug look back at the twin and let go of him, his sharpened senses letting him evade the students, ducking below the arms, jumping over legs and squeezing through the small spaces between bodies.

A well-known bulky figure was walking calmly ahead, unaware of the lanky teen sprinting behind him. Stiles grinned and sped up, running straight towards the unfortunate student. With an easy laugh he leaped at the well built teen, bracing his hands on the bulky shoulders and made a flip over the person, landing in a crouched position a good distance away.

The individual yelped, the sudden force out of nowhere making his knees collapse and his face smash into the ground.

Stiles looked back at the figure surprised and suppressed a throaty laugh "Sorry Greenberg! Pay better attention next time, yeah?"

The hall broke out with giggles and chuckles while Stiles stopped beside a smirking Aiden, Ethan nowhere to be seen. Stiles huffed out a breath and scanned the crowd for the missing twin.

"You lost him," Aiden deadpanned, the smirk still present

"Oh, no no, it's not my fault he can't do some hardcore parcore," Stiles smarted with a grin, finally catching sight of Ethan, a look of slight horror on the twin's face, following an amused Danny "Danny, my man! Thanks for returning the lost pup,"

Danny rolled his eyes with the soft smile that was always present on his face "You're a horrible guide, Stiles,"

The said teen humphed, a pout gracing his lips "Am not," a smile broke on his face a second later "Danny, this is Aiden," he waved his hand to the twin standing a step behind him "And you found Ethan. Dynamic duo, meet Danny. He's one of my friends and the goalie of the lacrosse team,"

Danny nodded to Aiden and patted Ethan on the shoulder, letting his hand linger just a moment too long, causing Stiles to raise an eyebrow "I-I'll see you guys in chemistry," Danny stuttered and rushed off to class.

Aiden snorted and bumped shoulders with his twin "Come on, let's go. I heard Harris is a real bitch,"

Stiles, who was leading them into the classroom groaned out "Please don't call the devil to us,"

When the three teens arrived at the chemistry classroom, Adrian Harris was already inside, leaning on his desk. When his gaze stopped on Stiles, a glare took over his face "Stilinski," the harsh voice hissed "How nice of you to join us,"

"Good day, Mr. Harris. This are Ethan and Aiden, they're new here" Stiles sighed, his voice blank of emotions as he walked to the desk he usually sat in. He stole a chair from another table and plopped into it "Sit down guys,"

Aiden sat on his left while Eiden sat on his right. Neither pointed out how Harris directed every atom of his anger toward Stiles.

In the middle of the class, Stiles huffed quietly and leaned back on his chair "Okay. Aiden, Ethan and I were talking before and I wanted to ask something when the both of you were together,"

The two twins gave two identical silent humms in question.

"Do you know who the _Maea_ is?" Stiles asked quietly, still looking to the front of the class.

Seconds ticked past and the twins remained quiet, making Stiles shift in the uncomfortable silence.

A silent "Yeah," from Aiden broke the silence, followed by a '_mhm_' of agreement from Ethan.

"Who?"

Both twins turned their heads towards eachother, looking directly at Stiles. The lanky teen stiffened as he felt two hands on his knees and two similar hot breaths on the skin of his neck.

"_You,_ Stiles,"

* * *

**The more you review, the faster I'll update. Don't think I can't see all you buggers favoring and following the story.**

I should probably add an 'AU' warning to the summary, don't you think?  
Anywho, yeah! Ethan and Aiden are not in the alpha pack!

If anyone from **Slovenia** reads this, which I know you do lmfao, don't be afraid to message me here and/or add me on skype: _noctisatma_  
I want to meet more Sterek fans from my country c:


	5. Possessive Bastard

_Possessive Bastard_ is finally out!  
Thanks for all the reviews you left guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, but I do own this story.

**Warning:** This is YAOI (meaning guy x guy relationship)

Kaioky was on vacation in Rome - _hope you had a great time love - _this chapter, so there might be some spelling mistakes, sorry for that!

As you probably saw, I updated the older chapters to get rid of the mistakes!

* * *

"You,_Stiles,"_

* * *

A needy whine slipped through his clenched teeth as the hands on his knees started to simultaneously move towards his crotch, squeezing from time to time. The twins got a breathy moan out of Stiles as Aiden began to place open mouthed kissed on the sensitive spot behind his ear and Ethan leaving wet paths behind his tongue on Stiles' neck.

Stiles whimpered silently, he wanted to push the twins away, but his wolf took over his body and was drawing the twins nearer by the back of their heads. The two made approving sounds with their faces squashed into the pale skin.

The three were were so caught up with eachother, neither noticed the enraged figure stanging infront of their desk, glaring at then with promises of hell, until a sharp bark of "Mr. Stilinski!" was heard through the now dead silent class, making the twins detach themselves from Stiles' skin. Said teen had a petrified look on his face, looking straight at Adrian Harris "Who gave you the idea of having free-to-watch sexual activities in the middle of my speech of Calorimetry?"

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Harris beat him to it "No! I don't want any of your excuses. You three have detention, stacking books in the library is your favorite, huh Stilinski?" the teacher snarled with a tone that dared the teen do argue.

The twin bowed their heads in mock shame to hide their grin as every student in the class glared jealous daggers at Stiles.

As soon as Harris gave up with making grimaces at the three, being the homophobe he is and started his teaching again, Stiles pulled out his Sony Ericsson Xperia X10 and searched his contacts for '_Sourwolf_'. He swiped his thumb over the contact from right to left to get to messaging and started typing

'_Hey Der, I can't come right after school. Detention'_

He put his phone back inside his pocket and with a long exhale he picked up a pen to doodle in his notebook.

Five minutes later his phone vibrated against his thigh.

'_Thanks for telling. You okay?'_

The last line made his heart shutter and a blush rose on his cheeks as he stumbled to reply. '_Yeah. Actually, can you come in an hour? I have 2 trespassing alphas here'_

The responding vibration was immediate '_I'll be waiting outside. The two better have a good reason'_

Stiles could almost hear the growl from the older man, a smile crossing his lips as he send a '_Thanks, Sourwolf'_

Finally an hour passed by, the three teens having free period. Stiles lead the twins outside, calling after Scott to buy him some curly fries.

As they stepped outside, Stiles connected gazes with Derek who stood on the far end of the parking lot, again propped on the side of the Camaro. The twins visibly tensed as they approached the older male, their shoulders a straight line.

"Derek, thanks for coming," the pale teen said with an easy smile on his face, he stopped a step away from the brooding wall of muscle, leaning in for a quick touch of lips.

Derek sighed contented into the kiss, pulling the younger nearer, their chests pressing together, just silently observing the teen.

A cough broke them apart, both turning towards the twins. Ethan had a knowing smile on his face, while Aiden supported a teasing smirk.

Stiles cleared his throat "Right. Derek, this are Aiden and Ethan, the two alphas I told you about. Ethan, Aiden, meet Derek the primary alpha of Beacon Hills,"

Derek nodded in greeting, a scowl on his face, his eyebrows and forehead scrunched up "You came on my territory unannounced," the growl washed over the four, Derek's eyes blazing their blood red.

Aiden scoffed, raking a hand through his cinnamon locks "Yeah, we never do ask if we can enter a territory," that made Derek's eyes narrow and his growl to become more animalistic and louder.

Ethan nudged his twin in the ribs with his elbow harshly "What Aiden meant was, we're sorry for not asking if we had permission to step onto your territory," the calmer twin bowed his head in respect "But it seems we're not the only uninvited alphas in this town,"

Derek blinked, eyes darting from Stiles to the twins "Stiles?" he asked the youngest of the four, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I was going to tell you when I came to train," Stiles breathed out, eyes falling to the floor "There have been sixteen dead bodies found, with a symbol on them, dad said the symbol belonged to an alpha," he told Derek with troubled eyes, he also caught Aiden's attention with that "I asked Ethan if he and Aiden did it. And so I found out it was meant like a courting of some sort, for me,"

"It's already starting, isn't it? The gathering of unmated alphas," Derek made a noise of frustration as the twins nodded "The pheromones are already strong,"

Stiles winced and looked at the three "But I still have half a year to my birthday," they all shot him guilty expressions, the twins a smile and Derek a frown.

"The quicker the alphas gather, the quicker it's all done, the victorious alpha mates with the _Maea_, hopefully impregnate him," Ethan pointed out, his hands making a 'ta-da' motion.

Stiles snarled "Does anybody even care about _my_ opinion on who _I_ want to take as a mate?"

Aiden gave a small shrug "Truthfully, not many do. They're only bastartd, hungry for the power the _Maea_ could give them," he mused, kicking some pebbles with his foot "And your wolf will force you to accept the strongest, no matter who they are. Remember in chemistry?"

Stiles let his form slump in defeat "Whatever,"

Derek raised a thick eyebrow in question, but Stiles shook his head and whispered a soft 'Later' while laying his hand over the musculed chest. The teen started to back away, but Derek pulled him in again, flush against his body and slammed their lips together. The older sucked on Stiles' bottom lip, making the teen moan softly and push his tongue between Derek's lips.

There was a groan behind them "Come on guys, stop sucking faces," Aiden huffed and stomped away "I'll see you in cafeteria," Ethan shot them an apologetic look and followed his twin.

"Fuck Derek, I don't know what to do," Stiles half whined as he nuzzled Derek's neck, breathing in his comforting scent "What will happen if a douche alpha wins and I have to mate with them?"

Derek raised a hand to brush through the teen's hair "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't end up with some asshole,"

"Will you compete?"

The silent whisper muffled by the fabric of his shirt took Derek by surprise "Do you want me to?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathed out, his warm breath caressing the skin on Derek's neck "I want you to win,"

Derek allowed a small smile warm his face up and squeezed Stiles harder against his body "I'll try my best," he bent his head down and placed a soft kiss on the teen's head "Go now, your friends are probably wondering where you are," he said while nuzzling the hair gently "Bring the twins with you to my place after school, okay?"

Stiles let out a soft sigh, nodded and backed off. He watched the man slide into his car "Derek?"

Said man stopped and looked up from where he sat in the car seat at the teen with a soft questioning look, observing as Stiles shuffled closer and bent at the waist, so their noses were brushing together and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss "Be safe,"

Derek smiled and leaned forward for another gentle press of lips "You too," the teen then backed away, letting the older drive away.

Stiles pressed two fingers to his slightly swollen lips as he walked into the school, following a trail of Aiden's and Ethan's scent to the cafeteria. He spotted the twins waiting in the food line, looking grumpy and let out a whistle, catching their attention. A thin, long finger pointed towards the table with his friends. Ethan nodded and Aiden smirked his annoying, but cute smirk. Yes, cute.

As Stiles walked to the table where his friends sat, a lot of people greeted him with pats on the back, nudges into shoulder, nods and 'Hey's. He always replyed with a 'Hello' or a nod with a smile. He didn't consider himself a popular person, just someone who people remember.

Stiles finally reached their table and plopped down beside an amused Jackson. He reached over the table to grab a plate of curly fries from Scott's tray, quickly sticking a few in his mouth and moaning "I love you, Scott"

The teen shot him a dopey smile around his straw and nodded. Erica picked that as a time to stare Stiles down while saying "So, the wonder twins, huh?"

The alpha choked on his fries, making Jackson pat him on the pack. When he stopped, he stared at the blonde with a wide-eyed look "What?" he wheezed out finally and heard the whole table chuckle.

"We heard rumors about you and the hot twins, y'know, chemistry," she told his while wiggling her manicured eyebrows at Stiles, who just stared "Speaking of the drop-dead handsome devils,"

Stiles' head whipped around to face the twins who were walking towards them "Oh yeah, I invited them to sit with us," he mumbled out, clearing his throat "If you guys don't mind,"

His friends shook their heads and watched as Aiden sat down next to Scott and Ethan beside Stiles, so their thighs were touching from hip to knee, sandwiching the lanky teen between Jackson and himself, both twins had bought a slice of pizza, water and a fruit salad.

Stiles sighed as his friends waited for him to introduce the twins "Guys this are Aiden and Ethan," he gestured to each twin "And this are Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd and across are Danny, Isaac, Allison and Scott," each of his friends gave a nod or a wave when their name was said.

Stiles' friends and te twins understood themselves surprisingly good and spent the whole hour chatting and getting to know eachother. Stiles was quiet for the better part of the lunch, only responding when asked.

The rest of the classes were dragging on forever, he and Ethan exchanging information about their lives, he found out the twins' parents had died when two packs clashed together, Aiden became alpha, since he was a few hours older than Ethan. A year later, they got their revenge on the pack that killed their parents and Aiden allowed Ethan to kill the alpha, therefore becoming the famous alpha twins.

They slowly shuffled into the library to serve their detention. Harris left them after a few minutes of growling at Stiles and glaring daggers at Ethan, saying he'll be watching via cameras. Stiles snorted, knowing there are no such things as cameras in the library, with Ethan's help, they stacked the books in half an hour, thanks to their werewolf speed.

They found Aiden sitting in a chair, looking grumpy and a little crumpled, like he has been sleeping on the uncomfortable chair, making both Stiles and Ethan laugh a little hysterically.

Soon, the three were walking towards the parking lot, the twins going to their motorbikes, putting their black helmets on as Stiles jumped into his baby blue jeep. He started the car and drove off to Derek's, the twins following close behind him, the motorbikes purring loudly.

* * *

Derek and Peter were already outside the house, waiting for the three teens to arrive, talking quietly. They watched as the vehicles pulled over, Derek raised an eyebrow at the cliché display of the twins.

Stiles walked uninterruptedly towards the oldest alpha, only stopping when their chests were flush together. His arms snaked around the man's neck, pulling their lips together in a soft brush. A moan slipped free from Stiles' throat making Derek rumble in response. They broke their lip lock with a few soft pecks, smiles gracing their faces.

Derek turned his gaze to the twins, his eyes narrowing "You two can stay in the house if you want,"

Ethan nodded, a small smile on his lips "Thank you, this town needs better hotels. The bed springs were digging into my back all night,"

Peter gave a low chuckle, drawing the twins attention to himself "You got that right. I had to endure those beds while we got the house renovated. It was the hotels or sleeping on an underground subway," that made Derek roll his eyes with a grunt.

"Two rooms or one?" Derek's gruff voice asked, face masked in his usual frown.

"One, please," was Aiden's immediate reply, making Stiles wiggle his eyebrows "With _two_ beds, Stilinski,"

"Sure, sure, Cuddle Muffin," with that, Stiles turned towards the house, Peter following him shortly after shooting an amused smile at the twins.

Derek stayed behind, arms crossed as he studied the two before him "You'll leave Stiles alone until the competition, he's _mine_," he growled, flashing his eyes to make his point clear "I could smell you all over him when we met at school,"

Aiden started to growl, but a sharp nudge in his side from Ethan stopped him "Of course, we're on your territory after all,"

"Good," he made a 'come inside' gesture, turning to the side to allow the twins to pass, marching quietly after them with a smirk stretching his lips.

They walked into the living room and saw Stiles sitting in the gray leather loveseat. Aiden made a move to sit beside him, but a feral growl from Derek stopped him. The twin huffed and moved to site beside Ethan on the sofa.

Derek plopped down beside Stiles with a smug smirk, laying a hand on the teen's knee. The younger shot him an amused look, but cowered the strong hand with his own.

"Possessive bastard,"

* * *

**The more you review, the faster I'll update.**

Don't worry! It's still Sterek!


End file.
